


the third date kinda pressure

by beastie_beauty



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastie_beauty/pseuds/beastie_beauty
Summary: There are many things Maggie still doesn't understand about Alex, and one of them is her perception of what a relationship is like. But understanding Alex comes with kisses, cuddles and snoring, so it's totally fine with her.aka Alex is a nerd who puts herself under pressure and Maggie is in love





	

**Author's Note:**

> My writing is a bit all over the place and I'm sincerely sorry about it

    _I never liked being intimate._

   The words were etched into Maggie’s mind. Alex was far from being the first woman she had heard them from, and she could very easily get the meaning behind them. After all, years ago, she herself had had an issue with intimacy — probably not the same way, not for the same reasons, but Maggie could still understand.

   Maggie had dated more than one woman who had never had sex with another woman, and waiting for some sort of intimacy had never been a problem. She was patient and respectful, always. She liked Alex more than she liked sex anyway.

   Alex was stunning — you’d have to have been blind not to be able to see it. She was impossibly smart, courageous and strong. All things that Maggie loved to see in other women. What she loved the most, though, was how soft Alex could be, how she could suddenly become a blushing flustered mess because of a few words or a touch. Maggie had that effect on her, and she reveled in this power, power she had promised she wouldn’t abuse of when she had taken Alex on their first date together.

   Maggie liked Alex. A lot.

   Alex didn’t like intimacy, but she didn’t mind physical contact. Maggie had noticed that Alex would reach for her sometimes, grab onto her jacket when she started walking without warning her, grab her hand when she felt safe, place a hand on her back or her shoulder when she felt like there could be danger, and kiss her when she was happy.

   Maggie _loved_ a happy Alex.

   It was their third date and Alex seemed happy. Really nervous, but definitely happy. Maggie wasn’t quite sure why the nervousness was there when it wasn’t during their previous date, but if Alex could still have a good time, it was okay.

   “Do you want to come in for a last drink?”

   Maggie tilted her head to the side. She had never been invited back to Alex’s place, she had been to Kara’s apartment during game night, but not Alex’s. She had stood at Alex’s door a few times, when picking her up and walking her back, but she had always stopped at the threshold. It was an invitation to the mysterious world of Alex Danvers, badass DEO agent.

   “Yeah, sure, one last drink,” Maggie smiled.

   It was the second glass of wine, and Maggie was still sitting on Alex’s couch. Their thighs were touching, and it might have just been the most intimate things between them.

   Maggie placed down her glass on the coffee table and looked back at Alex, smiling brightly at her. The agent had been _staring_ for just a bit too long — longer than she usually did. Maggie had felt the eyes on her lips, her neck, and had caught a very embarrassed Danvers looking at her cleavage. Adorable and flattering, but **_odd_**.

   “You okay, Danvers?”

   Silent pause. Not uncomfortable, but still somewhat awkward.

   One more moment passed, and suddenly, Alex was all over her  — so much closer than before, a hand in her hair, soft lips pressed against her own. It wasn’t anything Maggie had expected, but she didn’t question it, just closed her eyes and embraced the feeling.

   When Maggie opened her eyes again, Alex was straddling her lap, panting, chest heaving with each breath. Maggie was so distracted by Alex’s lips that she barely realized her moving. God, the woman was perfect.

   “I didn’t expect that,” she muttered.

   Alex breathed in deeply, and the sound made Maggie shiver. Not the good kind of shiver, though she wouldn’t have been able to explain why. Maggie leaned her forehead against Alex’s, closing her eyes again for just a moment; the sight of Alex like that was almost too much. Too good to be true.

   “Sorry.”

   “It’s okay, Alex, nothing to be sorry about.” Maggie couldn’t help but grin at Alex, who seemed to be having a hard time looking away from her mouth — poor flustered little Agent Danvers. “You can do that again any time.”

   The words were enough for Alex to start kissing her enough, and there was no delicacy or restrain this time, only passion and desire consuming her. It was perfect. Alex was perfect. That little needy sound she made when Maggie teased her lower lip with her teeth was even more perfect. Nothing she could have imagined before would do justice to **this**. When Maggie placed her hands at Alex’s hips and her thumbs brushed against her skin, Alex gasped.

   “It’s our third date,” Alex mumbled against her lips.

   Maggie leaned back against the couch to stare at Alex. Third date. Maggie blinked at the realization, at the meaning behind those very simple and seemingly innocent words. Was Alex really thinking about sex after the third date? _Fuck_. Had Alex always been pressured into that stupid third date thing?

   “I’ve never...” Her voice trailed off as she gently pushed herself away from Maggie — just a bit.

   “It’s okay, Alex, I know you’ve never been with a woman. We’re taking things slow. I’m not going to force you to do anything.”

   “It’s not just... not just...”

   Alex was blushing.

  _I never liked being intimate_.

   Alex had never been intimate before. Not with a woman, not with a man, either.

   “Am I the first person you’ve been on a third date with?”

   She nodded silently. Maggie smiled and kissed her nose. If she didn’t think Alex was the most precious thing before...

   “We don’t have to do anything?”

   “Not if you don’t want to, Alex.”

   Alex wrapped her arms around her shoulders tightly, and for a moment, Maggie thought that she was going to cry, but her breathing remained regular and calm. Still, Maggie rubbed her back and kissed her cheek, the side of her head, holding close. 

   Alex did cry in the end. Maggie didn’t let go of her until Alex moved away and settled back on the couch, right next to her, eyes puffy, but a timid smile forming on her lips.

   “Let’s watch a bad movie! Give me the remote!”

   “Why would we watch a bad movie _on purpose_?”

   “Because it’s fun, Danvers.”

   “What is this movie about?” Alex asked when Maggie played the movie she had chosen.

   Maggie snorted. “It’s about lesbian vampires getting killed, it’s all in the title.”

   “Why are we watching lesbian vampires getting killed?”

   “It’s entertaining. Next movie we’re watching is Bitch Slap.”

   “Is that like that... that Sucker Punch movie?”

   “No, Danvers, it’s really not anything like Sucker Punch.”

   It wasn’t even thirty minutes into the movie that Alex lied down, legs thrown over Maggie’s lap. Fifty minutes and Maggie was lying down next to her, on her side, an arm draped across her stomach. Neither of them saw the end of the movie.

   Maggie woke up a first time, face pressed against Alex’s chest, lying almost completely on top of her. She almost felt bad about it. What she did feel bad about was the tiny wet spot on Alex’s shirt and the dry trial of drool on her face. At least Alex wasn’t awake to see that.

   She woke up a second time, in a jump, on the floor. Alex’s arm dangling from the couch, her hand dangerously close to her face. Maggie didn’t even bother to get up from the carpet for a good hour. Sh reached for her phone on the coffee table and texted one of her sisters, and spent the rest of the time observing Alex. Her nose scrunching up a bit, the peaceful look on her face, and her _**loud**_ breathing.

   Alex woke up to the glorious smell of pancakes and coffee, and a freshly showered Maggie wearing one of her shirts. Nothing but _her_ shirt and underwear. She couldn’t decide which was the hottest, the coffee that burnt her tongue, or the sight of Maggie in the morning, wet hair and all.

   “You snore, Danvers.”

   “I do not snore.”

   “I’m sure Supergirl could hear you without having to use that superhearing of hers.”

   “Shut up, Sawyer.”

   Yup, Maggie loved Alex.


End file.
